comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwing
Dick Grayson is known primarily as an innocent person marred by tragedy. Taken in by a hedonist, a womanizer, and a drunk playboy hasn't helped him grow into much. His bosses note that he doesn't give one-hundred percent and is capable of so much more. He is a police officer working for the county of Haven. Nightwing is known as the trusted hero of Bludhaven, a man who fights criminals, gangs, and the mob at every opportunity. He is also known in other cities and to the superhero community at large. He is a respected leader of the Titans, and an ally to many. Background Most heroes have a life that starts out fairly normal. Dick Grayson, better known to most of the world as Night wing never had that. He was born to a family of circus performers, acrobats to be precise known as the Flying Graysons, so from a very young age he was trained to one day take over the family business. He was well on his way towards this goal even performing sometimes when his parents were murdered by Boss Zucco, one of Gotham's crime lords. This occurrence forever changes the life of Dick Grayson. He was taken in by the millionaire Bruce Wayne who unknown to the rest of the world was also Batman, after a brief amount of training Dick debuted as Robin and helped take down Zucco. His performance during this very personal mission proved to Batman that he would be a worthy partner so Bruce trained the fledgling Robin with greater intensity and before long the duo was able to work in unison and became an extremely formidable crime fighting team. They worked together for about a decade and during this time Dick met most of the heroes that were active in crime fighting at the time as well as founding the original incarnation of the Teen Titans with Aqualad and Kid Flash. Soon the trio were joined my Speedy and Wonder Girl and then many other heroes. Like most teens and parents Bruce and Dick had some turbulent times and their crime fighting careers compounded this. These tensions came to a head during a case involving the Joker and the partnership was sundered. Dick had every intention of leaving the life of a hero behind at least for long enough to get through college but alas it was not meant to be, instead the Titans were all captured by Deathstroke working for one of their old enemies the enigmatic organization known as the HIVE. This even caused him to return to a costumed lifestyle only this time he assumed a new identity one of his own that still paid tribute to his mentor, that of Nightwing. As Nightwing he remained an active member of the Titans and after some time had passed he reconciled with his teacher and father, Dick had been legally adopted, Bruce Wayne. His heroic life was filled with many ups and towns, though a high point has to be when Bruce was recovering from his injuries at the hands of Bane and the later clash with Azrael, that Dick for a brief period of time assumed the identity of Batman. After this he struck out on his own again this time claiming Bludhaven as his city much like Gotham is Bruce's. Dick soon even gets his own arch enemy, Blockbuster, ruler of Bludhaven's underworld. To better combat Blockbuster and the corruption that permeated Bludhaven, Dick became a police officer so by day and night he fought for the safety of Bludhaven and its people. He also maintained an active role in the Titans during all these events. During the event known as Heroes Crisis, he found himself in the City of the Dead alongside a number of other hero including Wonder Woman and Captain America as one might expect given the name of the place they fought undead creatures. Since the merger of the worlds, Dick has maintains his status as an active superhero. He works extensively with both the Bat-Family and the Titans and maintains his double crime fighting duty in Bludhaven. After a brief stint as the Redhood he has returned to being Nightwing . While the last couple of months he has not been in costume much due to budgetary issues the Bludhaven PD has been having to pull double shifts but this has been resolved so now that is has the time again Dick Grayson is once again going to take to the night streets ready to remind all who seek to do evil that Nightwing is out there. Personality At times is almost seems like Dick Grayson has two personalities. Most of the time, especially when he is out of costume, he has an up-beat bright generally good disposition despite the tragedy he has seen in his lifetime; but there are times when he seems to channel his mentor and he becomes dark and brooding. He tends to get along well with others and works well in team situations, having been trained since a young age he mixes seriousness with light hearted banter especially when he is among the Titans. When he is active with the Bat-Family or solo in Bludhaven or Gotham he is a darker person more in keeping with the mood of the two cities. It is these moment s that the influence Batman has had on him is really noticeable while not as gruff as Bruce he is very demanding of those you carry the mantle of the Bat, at least until he has developed a trust for them. To civilians both in or out of costume he is outgoing and helpful, not relaying on his mentor's brand of intimidation except in the cases of hardened criminals. He tends to look at people in the most positive of lights even though this has let him to be betrayed by them on a few occasions. Logs First Player's Logs *2011-07-24 - Nightwing's Offer - Nightwing meets Kara while stopping muggers in San Francisco - Invitation to visit Titan Tower? *2011-07-25 - Visiting the Zoo - Gotham Style - Robin and Supergirl's first date at the Gotham Zoo. Sorta. Not .... quite. *(SFH: 2011-07-28 - Sea Monster Attacks) *2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans - Kara meets the Teen Titans - Robin and Kara spar. *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara. *(TDP: 2011-08-05 - Park Fire) *2011-08-06 - Tamaranean Tussle - Take 2 - Cat Hoarding and Finger Knockouts - Solar rescues 30 cats - asks Kara to spar without holding back. Finger knockout. *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-10-19 - Weapons Smuggling in Gotham - Nightwing, Huntress, and Power Girl team up to take out some robbers who snuck off with some hi-tech S.T.A.R. Labs equipment. Second Player's Logs *2012-04-05 - Rumble In Club 90s - Back in Bludhaven, Kendra goes to a club to unwind. What follows puts her instincts - and Dick Grayson's safety - to the test after he thinks he recognizes something in her. *2012-04-07 - Nothing to Fear but the Fearsome Five Itself - Cyborg's been captured and some of the Titans, Pilot, and Lady Blackhawk search for him ... and find the Fearsome Five! *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. Third Player's Logs 2013 Logs *2013-12-19 - Welcome to Bludhaven - Frank Castle pays a visit to Bludhaven on business and runs into Nightwing *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-29 - Plans and Misunderstandings - Damian, Dick and Kara talk about what happened to Batman and what to do about it. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham - The bat kids meet Adam and Adam meets the Scarecrow. *2013-12-31 - Shadow Games: Opening Shots - Dick Grayson's attending the Haven County PD New Year's Eve party and gets caught in the games of a new crimeboss in Bludhaven. ( IT: 2014-01-11 - Bludhaven Crime Blog 1 ) 2014 Logs *2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime - Some Gotham muggers have a very bad night when they try to rob the wrong superheroes. *2014-01-11 - Shadow Games: A Brotherly Chat - Dick and Damian talk about Bludhaven and training, but most definitely not about girls. *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility - The west coast facility falls to the Titans led by Nightwing, accompanied by a couple others. *2014-01-17 - Batman Returns - What was broken is fixed, and now Bruce returns to take back the mantle and put in a new plan for his son's future. *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. *2014-02-07 - Shadow Games: How Not to Stealth - Nightwing and Batwing head follow through with their plan to bug the Whaler's Club. Too bad some crooks show up when they do. (IT: 2014-02-09 - Bludhaven Crime Blog 2) *2014-02-12 - Save the Mafia Boss, Save the World - The Bat Kids come across Red Hood and Cable blowing crap up. Oops? *2014-03-06 - Shadow Games: A Deal Gone Wrong - Nightwing and Robin check out a gun deal in Bludhaven, chaos ensues and Robin gets a new admirer. *2014-03-06 - Shadow Games: Going Over the Evidence - Dick and Damian get some leads in their search for the Crimesmith. (GG: 2014-03-06 - Gangs Battle in Bludhaven) *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: ...Before Erupting in Rage... - A challenge is issued to Robin from Red Hood, and the boy takes it like a snark-king. Just a beaten up one *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: Plans and Answers - Batman brings Robin home after his fight with the Red Hood, and after hearing what happened to Tim, Batman, Nightwing and Batwing talk identities and strategy. *2014-03-23 - The Awakening: ...The Mirror Reflects... - Nightwing shows up to challenge Dick to become Red Hood. It goes as well as expected when Batwing shows up. *2014-03-23 - Cutscene: The Awakening - Hard Day's Night - Dick tries to settle in to sleep after his birthday party. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening - ...Coming Home... - Red Hood brings the injured Batman home, but can he be welcomed with open arms? *2014-04-28 - Shadow Games: A Bludhaven Blast - Dick Grayson and the BPD investigate a theft that ends in a gun fight and explosions. *2014-05-02 - Bludhaven Bloodbath - It starts with Starfire's cookies. It ends in a bloodbath. For a change, it's not the fault of Starfire's cookies. Fourth Player's Logs *2014-08-05 - Gather All Ye - The Kryptonians gather with the Bat Family to discuss Darkseid. *2014-09-04 - What's up, Croc? - Killer Croc is on the hunt in Bludhaven, and Nightwing's on the menu! *2014-09-17 - A Day in Bludhaven - Nightwing comes across a girl in distress and helps out. It's the least he can do, really. *2014-09-26 - Vulture Magic? - Short scene, the Penguin hires a witch for some unknown reason and goats ensue. *2014-09-30 - Herowood Heroes - Dick, Kara and Kon chat at a local dance club. 'Local' can mean anything, right? *2014-10-25 - Fire! - An arsonists lights up one of New York's skyscrapers. To the rescue! *2014-11-04 - Batvengers Assemble! - Responding to a youtube video link, the Bat Family meet an unexpected haunt. 2015 Logs *2015-01-26 - Birthday Girl - Cassandra Cain receives a birthday present from her father. *2015-02-22 - More Powerful Than a Locomotive - Nightwing and Kara teach Mia how to fall down, and the new hero shows her stuff a little bit. *2015-03-03 - Into The Wind - People respond to Hurricane Lawrence. *2015-03-30 - Kidnap Krisis - A kidnapping is foiled by the rapid response of two and a half heroes. *2015-10-22 - Biker Armwrestlers from Outer Space - Leah and Kara go out for drinks after the SHIELD 'adventure.' Somehow it turns into armwrestling space robot bikers. *2015-12-01 - Checking In - Superman visits Titans Tower to ask a favor of Nightwing and Supergirl. And probably to check in on Supergirl a little maybe. 2016 Logs *2016-02-21 The Circus Comes to Gotham - The Circus of Crime comes to Gotham City. Hawkeye and a pair of Bats crash their party. *2016-07-31 - Marshmallow Hell - Laura shows up in Gotham in time to help Nightwing deal with Mighty Endowed, and then... *2016-08-25 - Hot Day in the City - A kidnapping attempt in NYC. Cars, gunfire. Fun! *2016-09-25 - Emma and Jean at the club - Emma Frost and Jean Grey hit the club and meet out of town friends. 2017 Logs *2017-05-02 - With Guest Narrator...Gwenpool! - TL:DR? Hell no, read it! I use my mind powers on you, reeeead iiiit! *2017-06-11 - The Grand Melee - Commissioner Gordon's gala is interrupted by everyone. Heavy combat and some sadness. * 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle - The Avengers and Titans team up. AIM battles to claim an alien mineral. * 2017-09-09 - The Old Woman and the Demon - Constantine, Clint Barton and Nightwing meet an old terror in Central Park, then Constantine summons another, because of course he does. * 2017-09-12 - Orphan- Nightwing finds the missing Cassandra in Hong Kong. Cassandra explains in her own way. * 2017-09-22 - Homecoming - Batman returns home and reunites with his first Robin and his son. Alfred shows the Bat Fam who the real boss is. *2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted - Mutant fear in Gotham City! How gauche. Let's just hit things instead. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Bludhaven Category:DC Taken